


Something Special

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Single Mom!Kimberly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: 'Trini wasn't the best at human interactions. She was kind of a loner, she didn't tend to engage with her friends all that often, she was very standoffish and rarely ever smiled.Which was why Kimberly was surprised to come home from work, groceries in hand (having left Trini to look after her daughter for the day because her usual babysitter had taken ill and everyone else was busy) to find Trini and Cleo, both with sheets wrapped around their necks, throwing a pair of rolled up socks at empty water bottles set up in a messy triangle.Trini apparently hated adults but just loved kids. Who would've guessed?'Single mom!Kimblery





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning - Rape is implied but never describe in detail or talked about for more than once part.
> 
> Send me prompts on tumblr? Thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

Trini wasn't the best at human interactions. She was kind of a loner, she didn't tend to engage with her friends all that often, she was very standoffish and rarely ever smiled. 

 

Which was why Kimberly was surprised to come home from work, groceries in hand (having left Trini to look after her daughter for the day because her usual babysitter had taken ill and everyone else was busy) to find Trini and Cleo, both with sheets wrapped around their necks, throwing a pair of rolled up socks at empty water bottles set up in a messy triangle. 

 

Trini apparently hated adults but just _loved_ kids. Who would've guessed?

 

"I told you she was home." Trini grinned smugly and Cleo looked between them with wide eyes. 

 

"How did you _know_?" Cleo gasped in amazement. 

 

"I told you, I'm a real life super hero." Trini jibbed, making her way over to Kimberly, taking the heavy bags from her. 

 

Kimberly was filled with a weird sense of domestication at that, like she should lean forward and kiss Trini's cheek (which wasn't an unusual thing to happen to her in Trini's presence).

 

She doesn't, of course, she just made her way over to her daughter. "What have you two been up to?" She asked when she crouched down beside the four year old. 

 

"Well, we coloured for a little while, then had a tea party, then we decided to be superheroes, then bowling." Cleo motioned over to the bottles that were set up in a triangle. 

 

Kimberly tilted her head to look at Trini who had just set the bags on the counter. " _You_ had a tea party?"

 

"She makes good tea," Trini shrugged, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. But it got her daughter to flash that big, gap-toothed smile so she dropped it. 

 

"You both sure had a busy day, didn't you?" Kimberly returned her eyes to her daughter as Trini lingered in the arch between the dinning room and the living room. "You must be exhausted, kiddo?"

 

"I don't wanna go to bed yet. Aunt Trin said we could watch Mulan, said it was her favourite growing up."

 

"Oh, she did, huh?" Kimberly arched her eyebrows at Trini, who looked somewhat sheepish as she shrugged. "Well, only if she stays."

 

Kimberly arched her eyebrows challengingly when Trini looked unsure but the unsure look disappeared when Cleo looked at her hopefully. 

 

"Leave and miss Mulan?" Trini scoffed. "I don't think so."

 

Cleo let out a little happy yap and hopped up into Trini's arms. Trini glanced at Kimberly over the toddlers shoulder, giving her a small, almost shy smile before carrying the young girl into the living room. 

 

They all settled down on the sofa, Cleo squished in between them, her head pressing against Trini's side, probably because she was inherently warmer than Kimberly(which wasn't a surprise, Kimberly's extremities were always cold), and her feet pressing into her moms lap. 

 

Cleo fell asleep a little while before the end and Trini lifted her to bed when the movie ended, untying the sheet from around the girls neck before pulling the covers up over her. 

 

"You should hang out for a while." Kimberly said, peering at Trini over the back of the sofa where she was sitting with a glass of wine. 

 

"You couldn't scream 'single mom' more than you do right now." Trini commented but there was no bite to it so Kimberly laughed, her eyes training on Trini as she sat down. 

 

"Drink?"

 

"Nah, I'm good."

 

"Suit yourself." Kimberly shrugged, taking a swig of her glass. "Are you going to sit with that thing around your neck all night?"

 

"Maybe," Trini hummed, her eyes training on the TV that was now playing friends reruns. 

 

It was silent for the remainder of the episode, save from the little huffs of laughter from both women, but Trini spoke up during the adverts between two episodes. 

 

"I get it now,"

 

Kimberly pulled her eyes away from a commercial on some kind of pain killer, raising her eyebrows questioningly at Trini. "Get what?"

 

"I always wondered how you could love her, how you could look at her and not just see _him_." There was an edge to Trini's voice that Kimberly had never heard before. "But I understand now. Before today any time I seen her I wanted to break him out of prison just to kill him, for what he did to you, for how he hurt you. But, I dunno, I guess spending time with her changed that? I would still kill him but now when I look at her I want to smile."

 

"That's why you haven't came by much in the past five years?" Kimberly asked thoughtfully, Trini knew she didn't need to answer, that Kimberly already knew what the answer was, but she hummed anyway. 

 

"Yeah. I thought I was hating her and I hated myself for that but it's not her at all, it's him. I hate him."

 

"I thought it was me. 

 

"You?" Trini frowned, wishing she had undone the 'cape' she was currently wearing because this seemed to be leading to a serious conversation. One she probably shouldn't have while wearing a pink blanket with blue stars around her neck. "Why?"

 

"I thought you blamed me for your friend being put away. 

 

"Of course not." Trini shook her head definitively, scooting a little closer to Kimberly and touching the knee that was bend under her. "I'm glad he is in prison, of he wasn't I would kill him. A million times over for what he did to you." Trini said, "I shouldn't have just left like I did. I just- I blamed myself, I was one of the main reasons you and him started seeing, the only reason you really knew him at all. If you both had never met, this wouldn't have happened."

 

"Don't do that." Kimberly sighed, her hand dropping to cover Trini's, giving it a little squeeze. "I done the whole self-blaming thing, it's not good for you."

 

"You blamed yourself?"

 

Kimberly bobbed her head, leaning forward to place her glass on the table before leaning back again, her elbow on the back of the sofa and her head on her fist. "And I thought I was going to hate her. While I was pregnant I would look down at my belly and wish I had it in me to get rid of her because she was half _him_ and that fucking killed me. But as soon as she was born that all went away, I looked down at her and, sure, I knew she was half him but she was also half me. And she had my eyes, and my nose and lips and I just fell in love with her."

 

"She looks like you," Trini whispered, mirroring Kimberly sitting position. "She's beautiful."

 

"Yeah, she is."

 

"I'm sorry I haven't been around but I know you had the boys, and Tammi, so I didn't think you needed me, and I didn't think you _wanted_ to see me. He was _my_ close friend, I thought seeing me would just have reminded you of him, I didn't want that."

 

"You are nothing like him."

 

"No, I know, but because he was my friend, I thought you would've hate me, too." Trini shrugged. "Death by association, you know?"

 

"I'm still friends with Zack and he was his friend, too." Kimberly pointed out, her hand sliding up Trini's arm to rub her bicep. "Your were the one I was closest to out of the six of us, it really hurt loosing you."

 

"I'm sorry," Trini sighed.

 

"It's okay," Kimberly assured.

 

"I should really head home, it's getting dark."

 

"Not scared of the dark are you, little T." Kimberly asked teasingly, watching Trini as she stood up and stretched out her limbs before untying the sheet that was around her neck. 

 

"Bite me, Hart." 

 

Kimberly took a gulp of her wine and stood up just as Trini managed to untie the sheet. She folded it as she made her way toward the door, handing it off to Kimberly when she reached it. 

 

"Text me when you're home," Kimberly accepted the sheet from Trini. 

 

"Are you worried about me?" Trini bantered, tensing up when Kimberly wrapped one arm around her neck, laughing against Trini's ear making the hairs on the back of the girls neck stand on end. 

 

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you."

 

Trini relaxed a little awkwardly petting Kimberly back. "Like you could, even if you wanted to."

 

"Is that a challenge?" Kimberly shot back as she took a step away from Trini. 

 

"Take that however you wish." Trini grinned crookedly as she pulled the door open. "But just remember I teach martial arts and self defence for a living, I could kill a grown man with my thumb."

 

"Someone is a little full of themselves." Kimberly jibbed.

 

"It's warranted, trust me." Trini grinned, turning to Kimberly when she was outside her apartment. "I will see you around, Kim."

 

She didn't see her around, Kimberly was busy with work so she hadn't been around her friends and whenever she was around Trini hadn't been there. 

 

So they hadn't really been in contact for a few weeks, save for a few messages here and there. 

 

They didn't talk until Kimberly called Trini at five in the afternoon, in the middle of her Doctor Who marathon. 

 

"'Ello?" Trini mumbled down the phone, her mouth stuff with chips and her hands smearing grease all over the screen. 

 

"And here was me thinking you had an attractive voice."

 

Trini straightened a little at the teasing voice, the bowl of chips almost sliding off her lap. "Kimberly," she tried to say but it just came out as a mumble as she tried to swallow what was on her mouth. Kimberly laughed but waiting for Trini to speak again. "Hey, what's up?"

 

"Are you busy?"

 

Trini's eyes flitted from the bowl of chips to Caven on the TV. "Define busy?"

 

Kimberly let out a little huff, "Doing something that can not be put off until another time."

 

"Oh," Trini set the bowl on the table and wiped her hands on her jeans, her phone trapped between her shoulder and ear. "Then no, I'm not busy."

 

"Did you ask her, mommy?" Trini heard Cleo ask and a smile instantly etched it's was onto her lips. 

 

"I'm about to, sweetie." Kimberly assured. "So, listen, I completely understand if you don't want to but Cleo have been going on about her 'aunt Trin' and how she preferred you looking after her..."

 

"Sure," Trini cut Kimberly off. "Do you want to bring her over here?"

 

Kimberly seemed a little stunned at first, which made Trini grin smugly. "It will be from now until around midnight."

 

"So, here or your place?"

 

"Uh, yours is good." 

 

"Ok," Trini hummed, getting to her feet and heading off toward her room to change from her pyjamas. “Ask Cleo if she wants to go see something at the movies, I heard the live action beauty and the beast is pretty good.”

 

“I think I’m going to take her to see that in a few days but if there is anything else.”

 

“That’s fine, we can just hang out at my place. Have her bring over a few things, and I have board games we could play.” 

 

“Okay,” Kimberly paused for a second. “Are you sure about this, Trini? I know you have things to do for work.”

 

“I can do some plans while Cleo is asleep,” Trini assured. “What time do kids that age usually sleep?”

 

“Ideally before half past seven,”

 

“Okay,” Trini hummed, pulling out a pair of jeans and a loose, yellow plaid shirt. “I’ll see you in a little while, then.”

 

“See you soon, Trin.”

 

Trini hung up the phone and quickly got changed before cleaning the living room. she checked herself in the mirror, fixing her hair and making sure she looked presentable (she told herself it was to make sure Cleo didn’t think she was gross but deep down Trini knew it was all to do with impressing Kimberly).

 

She had just finished pulling a braid down the left side of her head when the buzzer to her apartment sounded.

 

Trini buzzed them in and opened the door a little before making her way back through the living room into the conjoined kitchen.

 

“Trini?” Kimberly called. 

 

“Kitchen,” Trini replied, smiling when she heard the sound of fast little footsteps.

 

“Aunt Trin!” Cleo grinned happily, hopping up into Trini’s arms. 

 

“It’s good to see you, too, little Hart.” Trini smiled, propping the four year old on her hip. “How has your day been, cutie?”

 

“Good, mommy has to work so I’m here.”

 

Kimberly appeared just then, carrying a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles bag, a smile pulled its way onto her lips at the sight. A smile that had Trini’s tummy flipping.

 

“Hey,” Trini greeted with a soft smile.

 

“Hey,” Kimberly replied. “Are you sure about this?”

 

“Mom, she said yes!” Cleo huffed.

 

“Yeah, _mom,_ I said yes.” Trini grinned playfully at Kimberly while Cleo stuck her tongue out at her mother. 

 

“Well, I’m not sure if leaving my already sassy child with a sassy adult is a good idea.” Kimberly arched an eyebrow at Trini who cocked her head to the left.

 

“Where do you think she gets her sassiness from?” Trini tilted her head pointedly at Kimberly.

 

Kimberly just shrugged, holding up the backpack. “This has her pyjamas and her some snacks.”

 

“Oh, snacks. All for me?” 

 

“No,” Cleo scoffed. “Both of us.”

 

“Oh, of course.” Trini nodded seriously, digging her hand into her pocket and holding out a key to the apartment. "In case she is asleep when you come back."

 

"You're giving me a key to your place?"

 

"I want it back, obviously." Trini rolled her eyes and Kimberly laughed. 

 

“Okay, I need to get going.” Kimberly placed the bag on the kitchen counted as she made her way over to her daughter, planting a kiss on her cheek, pulling back only lightly to lookout Trini. "I will be back by one."

 

Trini nodded, because that's all she could really bring herself to do. This was the first time in five year she had had Kimberly this close (well, there was last night but that was a hug so it doesn't really count), and even then it was never really _this_ close, and there wasn't this weird feeling for domestication back then. 

 

"You, behave." Kimberly pointed playfully at her daughter who gave her a playful little salute back. Kimberly smiled, moving her eyes back to Trini. "Thank you for this, seriously."

 

"Just get going, big Hart, we have some partying to do."

 

Kimberly smiled softly at Trini before heading for the door. 

 

"Okay, kiddo, what's the plan?" Trini asked, setting Cleo down on the counter. 

 

The plan, as it turns out, was princesses first, followed by lunch, then a few board games and a game of catch (which almost resulted in Trini having to buy a new TV), they had dinner after that, then settled down to watch a few movies. 

 

Cleo fell asleep half way through the Pinocchio, her head on Trini's lap. 

 

Trini took the opportunity of a quiet house to grab her laptop and start on everything she needed to do for work. 

 

She was almost done with all the training plans she had to do when she heard her front door open. 

 

She glanced over her shoulder, offering Kimberly a smile. 

 

Kimberly faltered slightly, this was a Trini she had never seen before. Quite, soft Trini. Trini in her comfies and with her glasses on. It was a Trini she wanted to see more of. 

 

"Hey," Kimberly said quietly, glancing at Trini's bedroom door. "Where is she?"

 

Trini nodded down to her lab. "She's been dead to the world for over six hours." Trini explained, looking at Kimberly with a look of desperation. "I've had to pee for an hour.”

 

“Then go pee,” Kimberly laughed, jabbing he fingering the direction of Trini’s. “They don’t wake up.”

 

Trini closed her laptop, tentatively lifting Cleo’s head upend slid out from under her, replacing her knees with a pillow. She rounded the sofa, leaning against the back, beside Kimberly. “How was work?”

 

“Surgery went well,”

 

“What was it?”

 

“Liver transplant. It was a kid, she was born to a woman who had hep C. The disease transferred over to the kid and she has been on meds and a special diet for years now. That’s us just got a liver for her.” Kimberly ran her hands over her face. “She was dying, if we waited any longer she might have not made it.”

 

“Poor kid,” Trini said and Kimberly hummed. Trini tilted her head to look up Kimberly. “You look tired.”

 

“It has just been surgery after surgery recently. And when I’m not in theatre I’m looking after Cleo." Kimberly sounded exhausted as she spoke. "It gets a little much sometimes."

 

"If you ever need time I don’t mind looking after her.” Trini offed gaining a surprised look from Kimberly. “What? I like hanging out with her, she’s cool.”

 

“You don’t have to do that,” 

 

“I know,”

 

“Do you feel guilty?” Kimberly questioned. “About not being around.”

 

“Honestly? A little,” Trini admitted. “I feel bad for just dropping you, everyone.”

 

“I understand why.” Kimberly assured. “You felt guilty, which you shouldn’t, so I understand.”

 

Trini stared at Kimberly for a few seconds before nodding. “Thank you,”

 

Kimberly just shook her head, reaching over to grab Cleo’s backpack. “So, what did you both get up to?”

 

“We played princesses, had lunch, played a few board games and a few other games then settled down and watched a few movies.” 

 

“You played princesses?” Kimberly cocked an eyebrow, a little grin appearing on her lips.

 

“I am a fabulous princess,”

 

Kimberly laughed quietly, her head drooping and her eyes moving to the floor as she smile. “I don’t doubt that.”

 

“You want me to help you down with her?”

 

“If you don’t mind,”

 

Trini nodded and rounded the sofa to grab Cleo, holding the young girl tight against her chest as she mumbled something in her sleep.

 

Once Trini had strapped the sleeping girl into her car seat she straightened up, stretching out the kink in her back.

 

“Thank you for this, Trini.” Kimberly softly closed the car door, turning to smile at Trini. “She really enjoys hanging out with you, she said she was always bored with her usual babysitter.”

 

“Any time I’m free and you need someone to look after her, I’m there,”

 

Kimberly nodded, holding her arms out questioningly. 

 

Trini rolled her eyes but hugged her friend, her arms wrapping securely around Kimberly’s waist.

 

“I’ve missed you,” Kimberly whispered against the side of Trini’s head.

 

“Me to,” Trini hummed, pulling back, taking a set away from Kimberly. “Let me know you get home safe, okay?”

 

“I will,”

 

Trini waited for Kimberly to disappear down the street before heading back into her apartment, looking up and heading straight to bed.

 

—

 

They texted sporadically over the next two days but they didn’t really talk much, Trini had classes and personal training sessions and Kimberly had a few surgeries, so they didn’t really get the chance.

 

Trini was midway through a work out in her buildings gym when Kimberly called her.

 

“Hey, Kim,” Trini panted.

 

“Are you.. busy?” Kimberly questioned unsurely.

 

“I’m just working out,” Trini stepped off the treadmill, using her shirt to wipe her face. “What’s up?”

 

“We are going to see beauty in the beast at five,”

 

“Okay,” Trini frowned to herself. “Enjoy?”

 

Kimberly laughed, and probably rolled her eyes. “Will you come with us?”

 

"You want me to come?"

 

"Yeah," Kimberly paused for a second. ”Both of us do."

 

“Oh, okay, sure.” Trini murmured, trying to calm the giddy feeling in her chest at the prospect of Kimberly wanting to spend time with her. “I just need to shower then I will be ready to go.”

 

“Okay, I will pick you up at half four.”

 

“Okay, bye.”

 

“See you in a bit, Trin.”

 

Trini quickly showered and fixed her hair, pulling on a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and her yellow beanie, a beanie she had had since high school.

 

Kimberly smiled widely at her when she hopping into the passenger side of the car, which caused Trini to smile back, glancing back at Cleo, doing a double take when she noticed the girl was dressed in Belle’s yellow dress. 

 

“Wow! Kim, you didn’t say we were taking Belle along. But where is Cleo, I thought she was coming?” Trini frowned in mock confusion at Kimberly, who pursed her lips to try and hide her smile. 

 

“Aunt T,” Cleo giggled. “It is me.”

 

“So it is,” Trini gasped. “I didn’t even notice you. You look very beautiful.”

 

“I know,” The girl grinned widely, a grin that reminded Trini an awful lot of Kimberly.

 

“Good girl,” Trini nodded, turning back to Kimberly who was watching the exchange with a soft smile.

 

“Ready to go?”

 

“I am,”

 

Trini ended up sitting in between Kimberly and Cleo (at Cleo’s request), Kimberly’s knee pressing against her own and Cleo’s little arm taking up their shared arm rest.

 

“I can’t believe you still have this thing,” Kimberly lightly tugged the beanie on Trini’s head. “Is this still the one from high school?”

 

“It is,”

 

“You are ridiculously attached to this thing.” Kimberly shook her head, a little smile playing on her lips.

 

The movie started and both Cleo and Kimberly watched with sheer amazement in their eyes. Look at their one of them made Trini smile, a fluttering feeling in her chest that she recognised from whenever she and Kimberly interacted in high school, thought now it was accompanied with this affection for this little girl she was so sure she walk hate, which made everything that much more terrifying.

 

By the time Kimberly dropped her off him Cleo was sleep in the back seat.

 

“I had fun tonight,” Kimberly turned to look at Trini. “Thank you for agreeing to come, Cleo loves having you around.”

 

Trini nodded, looking over at Kimberly through her eyelashes. “And you?”

 

This seemed to throw Kimberly for a second, “I'm inclined to agree with her,” She said. “I’ve missed having you around. I forgot how much I actually do enjoy you being around.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve missed being around.”

 

“I suppose building your own business takes up a lot of your time.”

 

“I still could have been around more, though.” Trini admitted quietly.

 

“I understand why,” Kimberly assured.

 

Trini nodded, “I’ll see you soon.”

 

“Goodnight, Kim.” Trini smiled, popping the door open.

 

“Trini,” Kimberly called just before Trini closed the door, prompting the woman to dip down to look at her questioningly. Kimberly looked at her, her mouth open slightly, like she was rethinking what she was about to say. “Goodnight.”

 

Trini wanted to push, ask what Kimberly was going to say but she decided against it, offering her a little smile and wave before softly closing the door.

 

Kimberly texted her once she got home and they resumed to text all night until Trini fell asleep, feeling that giddy feeling that she never got to really to experience during high school.

 

—

 

Again, it was a little while before Trini had the chance to see Kimberly and Cleo, but she spent all of her spare time texting Kimberly, which was something very foreign to Trini, actually wanted to _talk_ to someone.  

 

But Kimberly had been working a lot, and when she wasn’t working Trini was, so they hadn’t had the chance to meet up.

 

Trini was in bed early, she had spent all day either in classes or personal training, and had to do the same tomorrow, so she was exhausted. 

 

Her phone woke her at one am.

 

“Hm?” She hummed sleepily.

 

“Trini?”

 

Trini noticed the panic in Kimberly’s voice immediately, pushing herself to sit upright. “Kim? What happened?"

 

"It's Cleo,”

 

“What happened? Do you need me to come over?”

 

“I need someone to drive us to the hospital,”

 

“Okay, I will be there in ten minutes.” Trini quickly got out of bed and pulled on her joggers. “Is she okay?”

 

“I- I don’t know.”

 

“I will be there soon.” Trini grabbed her hoodie and keys, quickly leaving her apartment.

 

Kimberly was outside her house when Trini pulled up outside, a drowsy Cleo in her arms.

 

“What happened?” Trini asked as Kimberly got into the back seat.

 

“She had a seizure,” Kimberly strapped herself in, keeping Cleo hugged against her chest. “Remember I said she hit her head in school today but the nurse said it was nothing,I think it is something to do with that.”

 

Cleo was taken immediately when they entered A&E and the doctors checked her over before taking her for a scan, leaving Trini and Kimberly waiting in the cubical.

 

“Hey,” Trini placed a hand on Kimberly’s leg, startling the woman out of her daze. Trini ducked her head to look Kimberly in the eye. “It’s not your fault.”

 

“I should’ve brought her in myself, I know better than to take the opinion of some who probably only gave her a quick once over.” Kimberly wiped at her eyes. “What if she has bleeding on the brain or…”

 

“Kim, stop.” Trini interrupted. “I know you can’t help it, you have your doctor head on, but try not to speculate anything, it will only cause you worry more.”

 

“Thank you for this,” Kimberly sniffed. “I know it’s late, and you’re busy.”

 

“No, don’t worry about it.” Trini moved her hand to rub Kimberly’s back. “I will call everyone in the morning and reschedule.”

 

“You don’t have to do that, Trin.”

 

“I know, but I don’t want to just leave you.” 

 

Kimberly lifted her eyes to look a Trini, smiling softly at her. "Thank you," she whispered. 

 

Trini just smiled a tight lipped smile and nodded once. 

 

The scan, thankfully, turned up nothing. There was no bleeding on the brain but that there were a few lacerations that maybe have caused or been caused by the seizures.

 

"She is okay, we will have to monitor her, if she keeps having these seizures we will put her in anti-seizure medication." The doctor explained. 

 

"Can we see her?"

 

"You can. She is asleep for now, we have her wired up to a machine that take and records her brainwaves, just to be sure there are no abnormalities."

 

The doctor lead Trini and Kimberly to the room Cleo was sleep in. At the sight of her pale daughter lying in the hospital bed Kimberly released a muffled little sob, which prompted Trini to pull her in, holding her tight against her. 

 

"She's okay, Kim." Trini whispered. "She's okay."

 

Kimberly just held her tight, waiting to calm down before stepping away from Trini and over to the bed, taking a seat beside it. 

 

"She can go home in the morning, doctor Hart."

 

Kimberly nodded, offering the doctor a grateful smile. 

 

Trini took a seat beside Kimberly, tentatively running her fingertips along her bare arm. 

 

"Are you sure you don't mind staying?"

 

"Of course not." Trini assured, smiling over at the tired woman. "You should try and sleep, Kim. She is probably going to sleep through the night."

 

"I probably should, but I doubt I will be able to." Kimberly turned her hand over when Trini ran her fingers over the back of her head, slipping their fingers together. 

 

Trini stared down at their hands for a few seconds before returning her eyes to Cleo. "Understandable."

 

"I'm supposed to be doing a surgery early tomorrow, there's no way I will be in the right mind set to do it."

 

"Can they have someone else do it?"

 

"That can but-" Kimberly shrugged. "This kid has been in my care for over a year now."

 

"And you only trust yourself to do the surgery?" Trini hummed. "I get that, you're the best paediatric surgeon out there."

 

"That's not true,"

 

"That is entirely true," Trini disagreed. "But I'm sure another doctor will be able to handle it."

 

"Yeah," Kimberly sighed. 

 

Cleo woke up terrified around ten the following day but calmed down as soon as she spotted her mother and Trini. After a few tests and a few more hours she was released, but told to come back in a week or if there were anymore seizures."

 

Trini drove them home, turning to Kimberly when she pulled up outside. The girl looked at her through tired eyes. "Will you come inside?"

 

"Of course," Trini readily agreed, turning off her car and getting out to grab Cleo. 

 

Cleo was back to her usual self, all smiles and gabbing away and Trini felt a sense of relief wash over her. 

 

Kimberly was exhausted, though, so Trini ordered her to go for a nap while she hung out with Cleo. 

 

"Is mommy okay?" Cleo asked as they watched one of her shows. 

 

"Yeah, of course she is." Trini smiled down at the girl. "You're mother is like Wonder Woman, kiddo. Out there saving lives."

 

"But Wonder Woman isn't always okay."

 

"That is true," Trini hummed. "Your mom is just a little tired, bud, she'll be okay."

 

"Am I okay?"

 

"Yeah, you're okay." Trini smiled reassuringly down at Cleo. 

 

And she was, there were no more seizures the days that followed and the follow up scan showed no real abnormalities. The doctor told Kimberly that it is entirely possible she could have another seizure in the future, children with post traumatic seizures are more susceptible to having more than one. 

 

But Cleo was healthy and had no ill affects from the seizure so Kimberly decided they were going out for dinner. 

 

Zack, Jason and Billy were already there when they got there, all of them looking equally surprised that Trini was with Kimberly but didn't say anything. They had just got Cleo settled in her seat, in between her mom and Trini, when Tammi entered. 

 

Tammi settled in beside Trini, offering Cleo a little first bump and the toy that she had brought her, which entertained her through the wait for food.

 

Kimberly was at the bathroom with Cleo when everyone around the table closed in on Trini, actually startling her a little. 

 

"What is going on?" Zack asked. 

 

"You both seem very... domesticated." Tammi added. 

 

"Oh, shut up." Trini huffed. 

 

"Are you both dating?" Jason questioned hopefully. 

 

"No, we're not." Trini hissed, glancing at the bathroom door. 

 

“Why?" Zack frowned. "You guys almost had something in high school."

 

Trini rolled her eyes. It was true, everyone but Trini and Kimberly had noticed the obvious spark between them. Trini knew she had feelings for Kimberly but never acted on them, especially after Kim started dating one of the boys on the football team, and definitely not after what happened in college. 

 

"That was high school, Zack."

 

Kimberly exited from the bathroom then, prompting everyone to settle back in their seats. 

 

After dinner Trini drove Kimberly home, accepting her invitation to come inside. 

 

They settled in the sofa after Kimberly out Cleo to bed, watching some boring reality TV show. 

 

Kimberly's eyes were drooping by nine o'clock, which prompted Trini to grab a pillow, placing it on her lap. 

 

Kimberly frowned at her when she nodded down at it. 

 

"It's a pillow, Kim. Lie on it."

 

"You must be exhausted, too. You didn't get a nap."

 

"I'm fine," Trini assured, patting the pillow. 

 

Kimberly leant her head on Trini's lap, her eyes glittering when Trini ran her fingers through her hair. 

 

Kimberly fell asleep pretty quickly and Trini was just snoozing a an hour later when she heard Cleo's door creek opened. 

 

She glanced back at the bedroom spotting a shy, and somewhat panicked, looking Cleo. 

 

"Hey, cutie. Are you okay?" Trini asked quietly, lifting Kimberly's head off of her lap and stood up. 

 

"I had a nightmare." The girl muttered bashfully, rocking from foot to foot. 

 

"Ok, hang on a second." Trini smiled calmly at the girl before grabbing the fluffy blanket from the back of the sofa and heading for the kitchen.

 

She stuffed the blanket into the dryer and turned it on. 

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"Have you ever been wrapped in a toasty, fluffy blanket?" Trini asked, picking the young girl up as she walked towards her, rubbing her eye with one hand and the other stretched up at Trini. "It is amazing."

 

Cleo bobbed her head, clutching her arms tight around Trini's neck when she picked her up. 

 

"You wanna talk about what it was about?"

 

"It was just a monster and a bad woman." Cleo shrugged, playing with Trini's braid as she calmly ran her hand up and down the girls back. "Where's mommy?"

 

"She is asleep in the living room."

 

"Is she okay?"

 

"Yeah. Well, apart from the fact she is going to have a kink in her neck from the way she is sleeping." Trini assured. "Why? Was your dream about her?"

 

Cleo nodded, her cheek on Trini's shoulder as she twirled Trini's hair around his finger. "There was a woman and she hurt mommy and you. Aunt Tammi and uncle Jase, Z and Billy, too."

 

"You don't need to worry. Your mom is in the living room, I'm okay and everyone else is at home asleep." Trini promised.

 

"Can I call them?"

 

Trini glanced up at the clock, it was midnight, there was no doubt everyone would be asleep but she knew there was no way Cleo would be able to fall back asleep without seeing for herself that they was ok.

 

"Okay, but just Jason, okay?" Trini agreed, setting Cleo down on the counter before reaching over to pick up the house phone and finding Jason's number.

 

"Kim?"

 

"Jason, it's Trini."

 

"Trini?" Jason murmured, and Trini heard Billy asking what was wrong. "Is Kim okay? Is Cleo?"

 

"Yeah, they're both fine. Well, Cleo woke up after a bad nightmare, someone hurt us and she wanted to make sure you were ok."

 

"Oh, okay. Put her on."

 

Trini smiled at Cleo and handed her the phone.

 

"Hi, uncle Jase." The girl said timidly, wrapping the bottom of her pajama shirt around her little hand. "Yeah. Yeah, it was the same one." Cleo leant against Trini's hand when she ran her fingers calmingly through the girls long hair, nodding at what Jason was saying. "I love you, too. Babye."

 

Trini smiled at the girl as she handed her the phone, setting it back on the stand and moving the get the blanket from the dryer. "You okay now?"

 

Cleo nodded sleepily, burying into Trini's chest when she wrapped her up in blanket and lifted her off the counter. "Thank you, Aunt T."

 

Trini nodded, carrying Cleo into the living room and sat back down on her spot on the sofa, fixing Kimberly's head back over her lap. 

 

Trini gentle rubbed Cleo’s back, even when she had fallen asleep, eventually falling asleep herself at around two.

 

—

 

Trini startled awake the following more with the sensation of Cleoleaving her arms, she gripped a little tighter, fearing she was falling, but relaxed when she noticed Kimberly standing over her.

 

"Sorry, I thought I would take her into her room.”

 

Trini nodded, yawning as Kimberly took Cleo out of her lap.

 

"Why was she out here?"

 

"Nightmare."

 

"Was it the one with all of us?” Kimberly asked, running her hand up and down her daughters back when she snuggled against her.

 

"Yeah. She asked me to let her call everyone last night, I couldn't really say no, so I let her call Jason.” Trini stretching her hands above her head as she sat up. "Is it a regular nightmare?"

 

"Yeah. It was a myth, a story about six warriors, and ever since she has had nightmares with all of us.” Kimberly explained, "I'm sorry she woke you."

 

“I was already awake,” 

 

Kimberly nodded, carrying Cleo into her bed before falling back down on the sofa beside Trini, running her hand through her hair. 

 

“How’re you holding up?” Trini asked, watching Kimberly carefully.

 

“I’m better, now.” Kimberly hummed. “I think I’m going to keep her off school today, but I need to go to work so I will have to call her baby sitter.”

 

“I would do it but I have double the classes today.”

 

“I know,” Kimberly hummed, placing a hand on Trini’s thigh. “Thank you, this would have been so much harder if you hadn’t been around.”

 

“You don’t have to thank me,” Trini covered Kimberly’s hand with her own, tentatively at first before curling her fingers around her hand and gave it a little squeeze. “I want to be there for you.”

 

This statement forced Kimberly to look up at her, her eyes searching Trini’s for _something,_ just what she was looking for, Trini wasn’t really sure. “Trin,” Kimberly whispered and Trini arched her eyebrow questioningly. Kimberly’s mouth opened again, like she was about today something but after a few seconds she jeer decided to life her hand to tentatively touch Trini’s cheek. Her eyes moved from Trini’s eyes, to her lips and back again. “Can I?”

 

Trini’s bottom lip quivered slight as she took a breath in, nodding her head slowly. “Yeah,” Trini said in a gruff voice.

 

Kimberly began leaning forward, her eyes slipping closed. Trini mirrored her movements, meeting Kimberly in the middle.

 

Trini felt her head thumb against her ribs as Kimberly moved her lips against her own, tentatively at first before her fingertips slid down Trini’s cheek and her neck, curling around the back and pulling Trini closer, effectively deepening the kiss.

 

Trini gasped when they separated, her brow furrowed and her mouth hanging open.

 

“You okay?” Kimberly questioned in a low, gravely voice.

 

“Mhm,” Trini hummed, cleaning her through as she opened her eyes.

 

Kimberly smiled when they made eye contact again. “Hey,”

 

“Hey,” Trini’s lips pulled into a large smile. “I need to get going soon, I have a class at nine.”

 

“Just kissing and leaving me,”

 

“Never,” Trini swore, her hand sliding up to Kimberly’s hip. “I will stop by tonight, if that is okay? I can make you dinner?”

 

“A date?”

 

“A date,” Trini confirmed, smiling hopefully at Kimberly. “What do you say?”

 

“I say hell yes,” Kimberly pressed her lips together to try and prevent the smile that was pulling at the corner of her lips. She failed miserably. “Go get changed and beat people up.”

 

“You go get changed and cut people up.”

 

Kimberly laughed, shaking her head at Trini and pushed at her shoulder. “Get out of here.”

 

Trini hopped off the sofa, moving to the back and leaning her hands on to backboard, smiling down at Kimberly. “I’ll see you later.”

 

“Bye,” Kimberly smiled coyly up at Trini.

 

Trini gently took ahold of Kimberly’s chin, tilting her head back and planting a lingering kiss on Kimberly’s lips. “Bye,” she whispered against her lips.

 

“Bye,” Kimberly breathed back.

 

Trini forced herself to leave then, because if she didn’t she knew she probably wouldn’t leave at all.

 

She was giddy the entire ride home, a little smile playing on her lips every time she thought about or their impending date.

 

 


End file.
